Sunshine of Your Love
by Streetlight Eyes
Summary: Twelve almost innocent kisses for Tyzula Advent 2017. *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

**Monsters**

* * *

"Do you miss me?" Azula asked, a wicked glint in her golden eyes.

"No," Ty Lee weakly replied, stopping her real feelings from creeping up into her throat and satisfying the princess's cruel curiosity.

"Oh, come on. I'm the liar in this room, not you." She sounded vaguely sweet. Ty Lee knew it had to be mocking, but she wanted to believe otherwise.

Azula was the monster that haunted Ty Lee. She was right about herself, the night Ty Lee first fell deeply in love with her. Maybe Ty Lee was a monster too for leaving her, even if everyone tried to convince Ty Lee otherwise.

"This is just a work visit," said Ty Lee but Azula clearly did not believe her. "It _is_. You're still my friend and stuff so I thought I'd stop by."

Azula stayed so quiet and so still that it gave Ty Lee goosebumps. She edged closer and closer and Ty Lee's heart sped up.

"You know you want to kiss me," said Azula. "It'd be innocent. Just for friends. It wouldn't have to mean anything, would it? So, do you? Do you want to kiss me?"

Ty Lee waited as long as she could to respond. She thought she could change her own mind.

"I do," she said at last.

Azula took two swift steps forward and pressed her lips against those of an old friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pity Party**

* * *

Ty Lee found Azula crying in a palace alcove. She knew she walked in on something she was not supposed to see. Before the Kyoshi Warriors, Ty Lee would have hastily walked away. But, with her newfound confidence, she stepped forward.

"Go away," snapped Azula.

"Are you okay?"

"What do you think? I'm crazy and my life is over. I'm miserable. Everyone hates me. I should honestly just kill myself."

"Don't. Don't do that."

"I do what I want. The only thing they haven't taken is my free will to say whatever I want."

"I—I didn't mean to try to take it from you."

"You would never succeed."

"Probably not, princess. It just scares me. I spent a lot of time worrying about if you were dead or not. It made me feel horrible," whispered Ty Lee, wringing her hands.

"You worried about me?" Azula scoffed.

"So much. Every single day until you came home," said Ty Lee. "I'm sorry you feel the way you do."

"You pity me."

"From the sound of it, you pity yourself. I don't pity you. I think you're the most incredible person who probably ever lived, you know? That didn't change. I feel sorry for you. I wish it didn't end the way it did. But I don't pity you."

Azula slowly stood up.

"I do not pity myself. Do not accuse me of—"

Ty Lee cut her off with a kiss.

She meant it with the best intentions.

Azula supposed she understood.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hurricane**

* * *

The storm raged violently outside of the palace.

Lightning flashed, thunder crashed, trees fell, roofs crumbled. It should have been familiar to the Fire Nation, but Ty Lee was not used to it. No one ever felt prepared enough when this season rolled around each year.

Ty Lee stared at it endlessly. She watched the devastation unfold, transfixed. Maybe she always loved destruction; maybe she was afraid. Ty Lee never could figure herself out, even after years trying to overcome an identity crisis.

"You can't stop the storm by staring at it, you know?" purred Azula, arriving behind her. She gently jabbed her fingers into Ty Lee's waist and she jumped, squeaking like a mouse stuck with a needle. Azula laughed; Ty Lee laughed.

They turned to face each other.

The storm gave a certain tranquility combined with a certain longing. They met eyes for a moment, both silently working out whether or not they would give in to what the static desired. It was clear from the chaste kiss Azula left on Ty Lee's cheek that they refused to let the storm and hormones dictate the progression of this weird relationship.

Ty Lee set her palm where Azula kissed her.

Innocent, chaste, semi-sweetened.

 _Almost_ innocent, at least. The storm still reverberated in their bones, filled with hot longing.

Azula fled the scene.

Ty Lee stared after her for ages.


	4. Chapter 4

**Homewrecker**

* * *

Ty Lee stood waist deep in water on Ember Island. She came on a girls vacation, away from her husband, with Azula and Mai. Of course, Mai went to sleep early because she never had any fun, leaving Azula and Ty Lee alone.

Unfortunately, two days ago—before they left—Ty Lee _begged_ Mai to not leave her alone with Azula. She knew she could not put herself in that compromising situation.

She was married now.

But there was Azula, wading out to stand across from her.

And she hated water.

There was something so beautiful about the way the moonlight kissed her skin, something far different than how she looked basking in endless sunlight.

"Hey." Ty Lee awkwardly waved.

Azula ran her fingertips through the warm waves and then looked up.

"You know you want to kiss me."

Ty Lee's breath caught. "I'm married."

"It would mean nothing," whispered Azula. "Nothing at all. Perfectly innocent. It doesn't count if it's a friend, or if it's a girl, or if it's fast, or if it's in the water."

Ty Lee hesitated. She knew Azula was toying with her, and she knew it would mean something. But she _did_ want to kiss her. She wanted to kiss her with every fiber of her being. Therefore, Ty Lee pretended that she believed Azula's every word.

It would be innocent.

She pressed her lips fiercely against Azula's and tangled her fingers in raven hair.

And they both found bliss.


	5. Chapter 5

**COLORS**

* * *

Ty Lee knew kisses were made of colors.

This evening in the Fire Nation, she and Azula stood side by side at sunset. Azula's lips were tinted a brilliant red that Ty Lee could not help but admire more than the orange and pink skies. She felt bare compared to the princess, a little dirt on her cheek she failed to rub away. Ty Lee never would be as perfect as the girl she fell in love with. But Azula was not perfect. Ty Lee saw her red and raw and sobbing and wretched and grey.

Ty Lee did not think about them as sexually as she figured she would. They were just beautiful, in some weird, innocent, artistic way. Beautiful like the sunset was beautiful. She barely even thought about how they would feel against her mouth. Just liked them. Liked the color.

"What are you staring at?" demanded Azula.

"You," Ty Lee said honestly.

Azula turned to her. The sunset dipped further on the horizon and indigo streaked across the sky halfway in place of the pink.

Slowly, achingly slowly, Ty Lee moved closer to her.

They kissed, and everything became _blue_ , a beautiful blue that no orange and pink could stomach. Ty Lee felt a surge of this warmth she could only describe as light _pink_. Soft pink.

They kissed, and everything became another color.

Violet like meadows in fairer yet colder lands than this one. A hue that could ease and erase any pain ever felt by any soul.

Blue like a dauntless fire in this midsummer night.

Pink like the fingers that still scraped defiantly across the darkening sky.

But they were bright, brighter than anything.

A splash of violet that colored the entire world.

That was why Ty Lee knew kisses were made of colors.


	6. Chapter 6

**JEALOUSY**

Ty Lee quite loved to be drunk on jealousy.

It made her feel _wanted_.

And mostly? Mostly it meant that Azula would need to admit she wanted Ty Lee and Ty Lee only. They stood there, Ty Lee feeling infinitesimally small after seeing Azula's pretty words wrapping around a star struck girl like a heart-shaped noose.

"Do you like her?" Ty Lee asked, wondering why she felt so good while feeling so bad. It was like grabbing onto Azula's hand insecurely made her feel like she never fit in anywhere else better.

"Ty Lee, you are my girlfriend, you are the only person I care about, you are first in my heart or something like that. So shut up," said Azula. "I pay you plenty of attention."

Ty Lee turned to the side and brushed her lips against Azula's.

She felt altogether giddy when they kissed.

* * *

 **PARADISE**

"Isn't it beautiful?" whispered Ty Lee, turning to Azula languidly. They lay on a beach and Azula soaked up the sun, while Ty Lee tried to stay as close to her as possible.

"What?"

"The ocean, the sun, the sand, you, whatever you want," Ty Lee said gleefully. "It's paradise; I swear."

"Not quite paradise. But it will do." Azula closed her eyes and felt the sun rushing through her veins like something sweet and numbing.

Ty Lee sat up, leaned to the side and kissed Azula on the lips.

It was a little closer to paradise now.

* * *

 **BOYS**

"Why do you want me when so many boys fall over you? Surely they are more your type," said Azula, although she knew she was the only person Ty Lee could ever love, could ever be happy with, could ever dream of. Princess Azula was well-aware of her hold over that acrobat that never faded even after so many years of strife between them.

"Well, I've-I've never known a girl like you before," admitted Ty Lee.

"Oh?" Azula cocked an eyebrow.

"You're amazing," breathlessly said Ty Lee.

Azula kissed her passionately.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! Thank you so much for waiting for this chapter. I've been traveling sooooo much this year and it's just crazy seeing so much family and stuff. I still tried to make them descriptive and romantic even though I was scribbling them down on my phone notes when I had time. It's the last chapter so thank you for reading! Have a lovely New Year!**

* * *

 **BITTERSWEET**

"I hate saying goodbye," whispered Ty Lee.

Azula turned to her and their eyes fleetingly met. She looked away and Ty Lee nervously picked at her lips. What was it about this girl that made her confidence falter? She did not think she was afraid of Azula anymore, but her legs still wobbled around her.

The reason Azula looked away was similar to the reason it made Ty Lee's heartbeat race. She did not know why this scared her. Nothing ever did before, even perhaps her father. No one could scare Azula but herself… until now.

"I hate it too," said Azula. "I always doubt you'll come back."

Ty Lee's eyes widened. Azula's heart skipped a beat. Had she said something wrong? Why did it _matter_ if she said something wrong?

"I promise I will. I promise, promise, promise." Ty Lee finally met Azula's gaze.

They shared a hurried kiss before Ty Lee had to leave.

* * *

 **DANCING**

They spun and spun and spun until Azula was dizzy. But, honestly, she did not care as much as she might have once upon a time. Her experience with uncomfortable feelings made such moments as these far more tolerable.

Their lips brushed against each other in mid-motion.

Ty Lee blushed; Azula's heart fluttered.

The dance went on.

* * *

 **HUNGER**

In the dark fragrant night, they broke free of each other's lips and gasped for breath.

Then they pressed them together again.

The _hunger_ would not let them break apart.

* * *

 **UNPREDICTABLE**

Her moods were unpredictable, according to most people.

Ty Lee, however, for once in her life felt intelligent, because she figured it out.

It happened like clockwork, if anybody paid attention. Low weeks where she was something Ty Lee hardly recognized at first, and then the normal weeks in which Azula was herself (as unsavory as some people might find her).

Azula lay in bed. It was going to be a bad week. Ty Lee not only kept track, but it was raining out—water drenching the Fire Nation—and Azula was staring at the ceiling without leaving their bed.

Ty Lee rose and found tea. She brought it to her princess.

She helped her out of bed, made everything easier.

"Why are you doing so much for me?" demanded Azula harshly as Ty Lee laid out clothes to the princess's icily stated specifications. "You can't _love me better_ and it's ridiculous you—"

"I don't think that," interrupted Ty Lee. Azula's eyes flashed an angry molten gold, but she did not lose her head. She was too tired.

"Then you think you owe me."

"I don't think that either, princess. I'm helping you because I care about you."

"No. There has to be some selfish motive."

"It hurts me to see you unhappy."

Azula thought it over as Ty Lee toyed with a crimson sleeve.

"Fine."

Ty Lee sat up on her knees and kissed Azula gently on the lips.

She saw a flash of a swiftly fading smile as she pulled away.


End file.
